


Nadia and Miglog: Stand and Deliver

by potlurk



Series: Nadia and Miglog [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Tentacle Sex, Nudism, Other, Slice of Life, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk
Summary: My first piece with the dynamic duo of Nadia and Miglog.Miglog has a secret passion they wish to pursue, but they are too embarrassed to tell their best friend a roommate Nadia Fraterly. What will happen when she walks in on them and finds out for herself?
Series: Nadia and Miglog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918816
Kudos: 4





	Nadia and Miglog: Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> The very first installment of an ongoing series of these two. This work was just a way to get them started beyond an idea. Plenty more to come!

“The hell?” Nadia muttered as she looked at the front window to her small apartment. Something was off, she.... just couldn’t figure out what. So there she stood for almost a full minute staring at the plain slab gray front, her tired mind attempting to decipher some perceived change.

…

The blinds! The blinds were down! The hell were they *doing* in there? The sun didn’t even ever go through that window. Why did her roommate close the blinds?...

Slowly, she crept closer to the faded green front door, adorned with the number 344 in fake brass. Pressing an ear to the door… Nothing. Quiet.

Ever so cautiously, she crept to the window, attempting to peer in. How sweet would it be to catch her roommate doing something dumb for once?... Curse these blinds! She didn’t even know they were there before, but there they were in pristine condition. Apparently the landlord could afford blinds, but not to call a plumber out to look at the leak under the sink. Figures.

Slinking back to the door, Nadia crouched down and gripped the door knob, her other hand pressing flat against it. Summoning all her knowledge of stealth from the numerous video games and terrible action movies she had seen throughout her terribly uneventful life, she slowly opened the door, slipping in when the opening was just large enough for her to fit in.

There, in the center of the living room, her roommate stood before a carefully, meticulously arranged group of pillows on the couch, each sporting a paper plate tied around it with a face crudely drawn on them. Her best friend in the whole world seemed to be shrunken in on themselves as they held an empty roll of toilet paper in a quivering tentacle.

“Nervousness. Unsure. For… For what purpose… Did the domesticated jungle fowl… Relocate to the opposing side of the transportation channel?” Their modulated voice warbled out from the translator wrapped around another tentacle.

Nadia - from her spot hiding behind the couch which created a sort of ‘hallway’ from the front door to the living room - had to all but bury her face into the cushioned back of the couch to not absolutely guffaw at her Gorblarb bestie.

“Relief. Conclusion. Merely to… t-to alter its location to the opposing side.” The nearly six foot tall fleshy egg with tentacles protruding out from beneath it finished with a slight upturn in its tone, as if attempting to transpose its own humor at the joke into their audience. It had at least one of them laughing. A loud snort escaped Nadia as she broke down with a howling fit of laughter.

“Miglog, we need to…” The young woman began, wiping away tears and catching her breath. “We need to work on that some more.”

As usual after a long day, Nadia showered before settling in for the evening and - as custom between the two childhood friends - remained without a scrap of clothing. Well, save for the apron she wore as she prepared a quick stir fry for the two. As much as she loved Miglog, she would quickly admit they weren’t the best cook. They would agree. One encounter with hot oil while testing its temperature with a tentacle was enough experimenting with food preparation.

“You know you’re my best pal, right Miggy?” Nadia asked the Gorblarb that kept her company next to the stove. The tentacle wrapped gently around her right leg from knee to thigh was a welcomed presence.

“Acknowledgement.” The world burbled into her mind through the touch. Not the word. The understanding.

“And I’d never lie to you.”

“Further acknowledgement.”

“But your act needs some work.”

“... Sad agreement.”

Turning from the sizzling veggies for a moment, Nadia leaned towards the fleshy center of the Gorblarb and placed a small kiss against the warm, slightly rippled surface. “But no more of this whole ‘practicing in secret’ thing, alright?”

“Ashamed. Confession. Belief that skill was lacking and would create disappointment.”

Nadia laughed a bit and reached up with her free hand pat against the central body. “And that’s why we are now working together on your little project.”

As the evening wore on, the roommates settled in on the floor of their living room, a carefully arranged nest of blankets and pillows creating quite the comfortable space to let episodes of The Great British Baking Show quietly play on while Nadia reclined back into a nest of tentacles. “Ready to try again, Mig?”

“Confirmation.” The fleshy bed underneath Nadia tensed up, Miglog apparently preparing themself for the perfect delivery. She rolled over to her side, petting along the tendril closest to her head to comfort them. “... There… is someone at the door.”

“There is?”

“Confused. Nadia must respond with ‘who is there?’.”

“Or I could just answer the door.”

“Continued confusion. Worry. This jest is proceeding incorrectly.”

Nadia sat up, staring down at the shifting pile of crimson. “Did you mean ‘knock knock’?” She asked with a small snort of laughter.

“... Confirmation.”


End file.
